Spinal fixation devices can be used to provide, for example, immobilization and stabilization of spinal segments in patients (e.g., humans, dogs, cats, and other animals). Fixation devices may be used to help fuse bone segments (e.g., vertebrae) in the treatment of instabilities or deformities of, for example, the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and/or sacral spine. Such instabilities or deformities may include, for example, degenerative disc disease (DDD); spondylolisthesis; trauma (i.e., fracture or dislocation); spinal stenosis; curvatures (i.e., scoliosis, kyphosis, and/or lordosis); tumor; pseudoarthrosis; and failed previous fusions.
However, there are risks associated with such fixation devices. Such risks include, for example, device component fracture, loss of fixation through connecting rod slippage, non-union, fracture of the vertebra, neurological injury, and vascular or visceral injury. For example, internal fixation appliances are load sharing devices used to obtain bone alignment until normal healing occurs. Thus, implants can break and/or connecting rods can slip when fixation systems are subjected to loading associated with, for example, normal patient movements, delayed union, or non-union situations. The degree or success of union, loads produced by weight bearing, and activity levels will, among other conditions, dictate the longevity of the implant. Robust fixation systems are needed to lessen risks associated with fixation and to promote better outcomes for patients.